Amor en la oscuridad del corazon
by Alonso2
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fic Amor en la oscuridad del corazón, ahora bien aquí Naruto y Hinata son los protagonistas todos ya tienes por menos 20 años .Los ninjas de Konoha se enfrentan a un misterio que sucedio hace dos años donde Shikamaru muere.


Amor en la oscuridad del corazón

Cap. 1: ¡el aviso de Tsunade! ¿Una misión importante? ¿Un gran misterio?

2: 00 am

La noche era fría en la aldea de Konoha y traía consigo una oscuridad que parecía extenderse eternamente, las estrellas brillaban como queriendo imitar al sol y ahí, entre todas ellas se encontraba la luna con un color perlado y resplandeciente al igual que los ojos de una chica de cabello azul oscuro, la cual miraba por la ventana de su habitación al gran jardín de la mansión Hyuuga de forma pensativa, apoyando su brazo derecho en el alféizar y esta sosteniendo su mentón de tal forma que parte de su mano bloqueaba su mejilla, sentada en la esquina inferior derecha de la cama, llevaba puesto un camisón de tirantes blanco semi-transparente de los hombros hasta la mitad de los muslos haciendo resaltar su excitante figura, pero pronto un sonido parecido a una campana logro traerla de vuelta de sus profundos pensamientos, miró hacía el lugar donde se había producido, enseguida su ojos se abrieron ante su asombro, el reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada, pronto se dispuso a dormir.

-----

Mientras tanto en un lugar de la aldea, más exactamente en una zona provista de casas con tejas de color rojizo y tuberías, en una de las casitas se hallaba un joven rubio jugando video juegos, la habitación del chico de ojos azules se encontraba en la más deplorable situación, la cama se encontraba revuelta entre sabanas y ropa, y al lado de esta se encontraba un mueble sobre el cual se encontraba un vaso a la mitad de rameen, los posters de el símbolo de Konoha a medio despegar y ropa regada a los alrededores, el sonido de la presión de los botones a una velocidad inmensurable..

.- ¡Vamos con este va a ser el séptimo castillo y en el próximo podre rescatar a la princesa, princesa-samma! - se decía el joven con gran emoción sin pensar que el día de mañana tendría una misión importante. Pronto el reloj marco las cinco de la mañana, pero él sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo siguió con su labor.

-----

10:00 am

Sasuke Uchiha caminaba con tranquilidad, como si contara sus pasos rumbo hacía una de sus compañeras de equipo, al llegar pregunto efusivamente por ella, Sakura Haruno salió a su encuentro, llevaba su uniforme de lucha casual al igual que Sasuke.

.- ¿Sakura estás lista…?- pregunto el moreno con interés.

.- Sí Sasuke-kun, vamos por Naruto – la chica pelirrosa había estado enamorado del Uchiha desde que era niña, aunque al parecer él se limitaba a tener cierta distancia entre ella para no demostrar sus sentimientos que acababan de florecer. A pesar de que Sakura siempre había intentado tener la confianza sincera del Uchiha, a ella le pareciera como si a el no le importara en lo más mínimo su compañía. - «sólo esta conmigo por las misiones» pensaba. - pero aún así estaba agradecida de poder estar con él al menos por el periodo corto de tiempo que duraban estas.

Los dos miembros del equipo siete caminaban entre las calles llenas de puestos de comida y algunas se podían ver revistas, dieron vuelta a la derecha para pasar por un pasillo hasta ver las escaleras de una pequeña estancia parecida a un edificio. – No puedo creer que Naruto viva en esta pocilga. – Decía Sasuke con desaire. - Al llegar a la habitación del joven rubio, el Uchiha se recargo en los barandales mientras que Sakura toco la puerta, le sorprendió que no hubiera respuesta, a lo que toco más fuerte…

.- Lo más seguro que es que ese idiota este todavía dormido. – Decía Sasuke algo irritado.- lo mejor será entr…

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse suavemente, Naruto se encontró con Sakura cara a cara, a lo que ella dio un grito de entre terror y asombro, el joven rubio tenia una cara de desfallecer con los ojos enmarcados por una fina capa oscura, solo tenía el pantalón con algunas manchas de comida en él, y un gorrito gracioso parecido al navideño color negro con ojos saltones y nariz esférica.

Sasuke lo miró con reprobación y girando su cabeza negativamente, tuvo que darse media vuelta para que él y Sakura no notaran su pequeña risa.

.- ¡good morning Sakura-chan! – dijo Naruto con una voz pesada y adormilada y tomando el gorrito de su cabeza.

.- ¡bakaaaaaa! ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué estas así Naruto? – Espeto la pelirroja con tono severo – Bueno no importa arréglate enseguida debemos alistarnos para ir con la hokage.

.- No tardes mucho Naruto, no quiero que me reprochen por tus estupideces. – esta vez era Sasuke el quien le hablaba.

Naruto se quedo expectante ante la presencia de sus compañeros, pero pronto se repuso y dijo con voz tranquila y cansada - ¿Qué a donde vamos a ir?..., ¿Sasuke?...- hizo un bostezo colocando su mano en la boca para posteriormente restregarse su brazo en sus ojos – Había algo de lo cual no estaba enterado…- después de varios días de descanso para el equipo siete Naruto no recordaba que hoy irían a el despacho de la hokage por un importante mensaje, en dicho mensaje estaba su futuro como ninjas en la aldea. Naruto entró se arreglo rápidamente y en tan solo diez minutos estaban rumbo a la torre del hokage.

-----

La mansión del hokage se mostraba impotente ante la gran villa de konoha los tres entraron a paso veloz subiendo las escaleras y pasaron a un gran vestíbulo con puertas laterales hasta llegar a la puerta de la hokage, Sakura toco la puerta, a lo que la voz de la Gondaime se dejo escuchar.

.- ¡entre!

El equipo 7 entro con tranquilidad, se sorprendieron al encontrar ahí a otros equipos estaba el equipo 8 al igual que Neji, rock lee y Tenten, todos miraron hacia la puerta. Naruto y Sakura se quedaron perplejos al ver a los equipos, enseguida Naruto fue directo a encontrase con Tsunade.

.- ¡hey! abuela Tsunade, ¿Cómo esta? y ¿dónde esta ero-Sanín? - Tengo que mostrarle lo que mucho que he mejorado en mis técnicas – Naruto siempre se había comportado de una manera muy jovial ante Tsunade y Jiraya, hablándoles como si fueran sus familiares o sus padres y eso no estaba muy fuera de la realidad, desde que la Gondaime y ermitaño pervertido le habían contado quienes eran sus padres y que relación tenían con estos, Naruto considero como a jiraya como un abuelo y a Tsunade como su abuela, ellos siempre se preocupaban por Naruto y él por ellos, al principio la hokage no se veía del todo tranquila con el trato que le daba el rubio pero con el tiempo acepto el cariño fraternal que le dedicaba. Aunque los Sanín nunca demostraban ese cariño hacia el rubio en público, ya sea por que el simple hecho de llamar hijo o nieto a Naruto no se veía bien en la aldea y él estaba consiente de ello. Por esta razón al oír los demás como Naruto le hablaba a la hokage se vieron extrañados.

.- ¡hey! deberías de hablarle con más respeto hacia la Gondaime Naruto. – decía un joven castaño de cabello largo y ojos plateados con tono de reproche y fastidio.

.- Déjalo Neji, - decía la hokage - más importante necesito su apoyo para una misión de reconocimiento del territorio enemigo en la aldea de la lluvia y acabar con los miembros de Akatsuki que se les atraviesen y si no es posible huyan sin pensarlo, como ustedes saben Akatsuki ha crecido últimamente y no sabemos hasta que grado vaya a aumentar, los ninjas renegados de varias aldeas se han unido haciendo que esta crezca en gran poderío, además aunque son poco los bijus que poseen no creo que tarden mucho en conseguir los restantes. Según la información que me ha proporcionado Jiraya están trabajando para modificar la técnica que utilizó Orichimaru para traer cuerpos a la vida. Nombrare a los equipos con los que trabajaran; - Rock lee, Tenten y Sakura ustedes serán el equipo numero uno, serán un equipo de apoyo para Sasuke, Neji y Kiba ustedes serán el segundo equipo y por último Shino, Hinata y Naruto ustedes serán los terceros y los que más tendrán cuidado.

Los tres equipos respondieron con un sonoro ¡SÍ! – Pueden retirarse y mañana a primera hora comenzaran la misión - decía la rubia de ojos pardos – Todos a excepción de ti Naruto, el rubio giro y miro a los ojos a la hokage mientras que los otros sin darle importancia a lo dicho por esta salían tranquilamente, pero en Sakura se le podía ver un poco de preocupación por esta petición por parte de su sensei, sin embargo en Neji se le podía ver una sonrisa de satisfacción pensaba para si mismo que el comentario que había dicho el rubio había provocado el enojo de la Gondaime.

-----

.- los Hyuugas caminaban en silencio por la calles vacías de la aldea hasta que Neji rompe el silencio.- Hinata-samma…

.- a lo que la Hyuuga sin girar a verlo le responde. – Si Neji-Nissan…

.- Bueno Hinata-samma, ¿usted creé que la forma de hablarle a la hokage por parte de Naruto este bien?... – Neji sabia que desde hacia tiempo Hinata estaba enamorada del chico de cabellos rubios, y para el no fue muy difícil darse cuenta, acostumbrado a analizar y observar las personalidades de sus compañeros e identificar los sentimientos que demostraban a través de su forma de expresarse y sus movimientos corporales, por esta razón Neji se comportaba de una manera algo fría y sencilla en su forma de hablar y comportarse sin demostrar mucho el cariño hacia sus compañeros, para el las emociones, y en especial el amor, resultaban abominables para su inteligencia fría y precisa pero altamente admirable. Siempre tenía ese temor hacia las emociones y su miedo fue más grande cuando se dio cuenta de que un compañero que respetaba a tal grado de elogiarlo por la eternidad y que tenía mejores facultades para la intuición, deducción y estrategias ninjas cayó envuelto en ese sentimiento. Para el ese hombre había perdido toda su capacidad de estratega al hundirse en un sentimiento tan enfermizo como el amor.

.- Na…Naruto-kun… Bueno yo… yo no se… si estuvo bien. --- En eso Hinata recordó que había olvidado un asunto que atender con la hokage, se despidió de Neji y salió corriendo de regreso a la torre de la Gondaime.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de la hokage se encontraba Naruto parado frente a la hokage, Tsunade miraba hacia las montañas con la vista perdida dándole la espalda al chico de ojos azul eléctrico, llevaban algunos minutos en silencio cuando Naruto rompe el silencio.

.- ¿Pasa algo?... ¿A que te refieres con que no puedo ir a la misión? – Naruto pregunto con preocupación.

.- ¿Sabes por que te he asignado a Shino y Hinata como miembros activos en tu equipo? – decía la hokage si girar a mirarlo.

.- Comprendo que ellos serian los mejores para ayudarme ya que Akatsuki va por mí, soy uno de sus objetivos. – Decía Naruto con naturalidad.

.- Así es Naruto, y una cosa más cuando estés con tus compañeros de equipo y hables de mi dirígete con más respeto, recuerda que ellos no están enterados del trato que te damos, ¿entendido?...

.- Sí, ahora me voy debó prepárame.

Naruto se dirigió a la puerta, giro el pomo de esta y estuvo apunto de salir cuando la voz de la hokage se dejo escuchar.

.- Naruto espera… a lo que Naruto se detuvo y se acerco un poco pero sin cerrar la puerta y dejándola entreabierta, Tsunade se giro y camino hacia él y en un acto de contemplación abrazo fuertemente al joven rubio. – Cuídate Naruto… - Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, por toda respuesta el solo atino a responder al abrazo.

Hinata subía las escaleras con mucha prisa al llegar a la puerta de la hokage notó que estaba abierta, mientras caminaba hacia ella la abrió un poco, suavemente, un leve rechinido se dejo escuchar, en ese momento la chica de ojo plateados quedo estupefacta ante la imagen que veían sus ojos, un enjambre de ideas equivocadas y emociones pasaron por su mente, ver a la hokage y Naruto abrazados, la cabeza del joven rubio reposaba en el hombro izquierdo de la Gondaime mirando hacia la puerta, a su vez la rubia de ojos cafés reposaba la suya en la de él y con su mano derecha le alborotaba el cabello.

.- Lo… Lo siento. – decía Hinata en un intento de hacer una reverencia y salir corriendo, pero ella sentía que sus fuerzas se perdían conforme avanzaba, jamás pensó ver al chico de cual estaba profundamente enamorada en esa situación tan incomoda para ella, justo cuando ya iba a bajar las escaleras a la planta baja sintió que su piernas ya no le respondían y estaba a punto de caer por ellas, pero repentinamente sintió que le tomaron la muñeca atrayéndola, debido al esfuerzo y a la velocidad con lo que se hizo este movimiento, la chica de ojos perlados sólo vio de reojo como Naruto perdía el equilibrio y yéndose él rumbo hacia las escaleras golpeándose la cabeza y rodando por las escaleras, la Gondaime alcanzo a la chica Hyuuga lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Naruto pero ella no respondía, lo que hizo que la tomara de los hombros, esto la trajo de vuelta en sí, rápidamente bajo a la planta baja y la hokage la siguió para encontrase con un Naruto inconsciente con algunos moretones en su piel.

-----

Neji por fin llegaba a la mansión Hyuuga subió unas pequeñas escaleras, se quito las sandalias y entró, se dirigió directo a su habitación, enseguida se acostó en su cama con los brazos extendidos, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recordar lo que hace un momento platicaba con Hinata, el amigo que el admiraba y que se perdió en las redes del amor Shikamaru Nara, el y Neji eran inseparables y además los profesores estaban admirados de ellos. Neji recordaba como era Shikamaru cuando el sentimiento del amor estaba de lado sin importarle, por eso le admiraba.

**Flash back**

.- Shikamaru… ¡hey!... oye, oye… Hablaba Naruto con alegría. – que tal si por la tarde ¿nos reunimos ah entrenar he?... Te mostrare mi nueva técnica junto con Sasuke y Sakura-chan.

.- ¿Entrenar? ¿mmphhh?... que aburrido no tengo tiempo para eso, seria algo muy problemático. – decía el Shikamaru con voz tranquila mientras daba un gran bostezo.

.- ¡Hoo! Vamos Shikamaru… - replicaba el rubio.

.- lo siento Naruto, aunque quisiera tengo que ir a jugar chougi con Asuma-sensei, mientras decía esto volteo a ver a su amigo Chouji que comía papas plácidamente. --- Bueno tengo que irme vamos Chouji.

Naruto saco a relucir una cara de reproche ante estas palabras y decidió dejarlo, pero Neji no perdió detalle de la conversación que tuvieron los jóvenes ninjas, algo había atraído al Hyuuga en esa conversación a el le encantaba la soledad y jugar chougi, y pensó que alguien con su intelecto podría ser un buen contrincante, así que corrió tras ellos y disimuladamente se apeo cerca al chico de aretes y les hizo platica.

.- parece ser que no te interesa mucho el mundo ninja.

.- Shikamaru miro al cielo para ver las nubes por unos momentos en silencio y después respondió. - ¿haa? Yo solo me hice ninja por que creí que tendría una vida divertida.

.- ¡ja, ja!.- incluso te quedaste dormido hoy en el examen, así tus calificaciones bajaran bastante. –respondía el Hyuuga algo divertido.

.- vaah, es muy problemático mover el lápiz en el examen escrito de la academia ninja.

.- Shikamaru es muy perezoso, incluso para levantarse de una silla, es como si estuvieras con un viejo… esta vez decía Chouji divertido y sin dejar de comer las papas.

.- pero Shikamaru he oído que tienes una gran inteligencia y pusieras de tu parte en los estudios estoy seguro que lograrías lo impensable. – reponía el joven de ojos plateados – que te parece te invito a mi casa a jugar chougi.

.- ¿habrá comida?...

.Neji un tanto extrañado por la pregunta, le responde afirmativamente, después camino más a prisa gritándoles la hora cuando ya estaba algo alejado. Ese pequeño convivio intelectual le ayudo a que su amistad creciera, incluso Hiashi tenía buena opinión de el, pero pensaba que todo ese intelecto y su negligencia acabarían cuando encontrara una mujer. Neji nunca se imaginaba que su amigo llegara a tener una novia por como era, pensaba para si mismo, que chica se interesara en alguien perezoso y negligente como él por lo que eso lo tenía desprovisto, sin embargo la chica que se enamoro de el, o mas exactamente de su intelecto y su forma de ver las cosas Temari de la aldea oculta entre la arena. Espero que Hinata no llegue al extremo de interesarse por Naruto más de lo que podría soportar… el amor es una espada de dos filos, es una herida que se expande constantemente por tu cuerpo chupando todo tu ser, para que al final, te asesine de la manera más cruel y despiadada… Shikamaru por que tu…

**Fin flash back **

Seguía Neji con estos pensamientos hasta que se quedo dormido, después de un tiempo oyó golpes fuertes en su puerta…

.- ¿Quién?

.- ¡soy yo Hiashi! – hablaba con determinación y fuerza en su voz.

.- rápidamente salto de la cama y se dirigió a abrirle, en cuanto le vio ahí frente a él hizo una pequeña reverencia. - ¿Qué se le ofrece Hiashi-samma?

.- ¿Dónde esta Hinata? – pregunto Hiashi con un pequeño tono severo en su voz.

.- ¡hoo! Ella… Bueno…

.- Ya hace unas tres horas desde que llegaste tú sólo a la Mansión sin señas de Hinata en la casa.

.- Discúlpeme Hiashi- samma, pero cuando vine ella dijo que quería hablar con la hokage… Neji siempre había respetado a Hiashi de niño quedo a su cargo, inclusive a su edad todavía le infundía un poco de temor, por lo que cada vez que le hablaba no podía evitar cierto nerviosismo al momento de darle razones sobre de algún asunto, el sabia que se enfurecía de sobremanera si Hinata tardaba mucho fuera de la mansión Hyuuga, a no fuera que estuviera en una misión.

.- ¡Ve, búscala y tráela a casa! - dijo en un tono áspero Hiashi dándole la espalda y encaminándose escaleras abajo.

.- ¡Sí Hiashi-samma! – Neji entro a su habitación vio de reojo su reloj a lado de su cama alcanzo a ver las 6:30 pm, si se habían marchado a las 3:00 pm, el hecho de que Hinata no llegara lo empezó a preocupar; no tardo mucho en arreglarse e ir en su busca a la torre de la hokage.

-------

Sasuke, Sakura Y Kiba se encontraban descansando bajo un árbol frondoso que tenia una gran cuerda alrededor del tronco

.- ¿Así que Naruto no va poder acompañarnos mañana? Decía un joven con pintura bajo sus ojos en forma de un colmillo.

.- Así es, pero no es que necesitemos mucho su ayuda, suele ser muy impaciente cuando se trata de las peleas, podría ser siendo nuestro talón de Aquiles, además es una misión de investigación y nada más, debemos esperar a los jounnins para poder llegar a tener una buena estrategia, el lugar al que vamos a ir no es nada agradable, ahí fue donde… - respondía el joven usuario del Sharingan.

.- Vamos los únicos genins en la aldea de nuestra generación eres tu y Naruto. – se hizo un silencio y después continuo. - Si en ese lugar fue donde… Temari- san… - A propósito Sasuke voy a ir a ver a Naruto, ¿No quieres acompañarme?.. Decía Sakura a la vez que se colocaba en pie frente a Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo sus manos hacia atrás de manera que quedaran estrechadas.

.- No que fastidio, visitar a ese dobe de todos modos le das mis saludos en caso de que este despierto.

Sakura se disponía a retirarse cuando sintió que la tomaban de la muñeca al mirar de quien se trataba, no era nada menos que Sasuke.- Si Sasuke-kun… pregunto afablemente y con un apenas visible rubor en sus mejillas…

.- Bueno yo… Te gustaría ir a mi casa en la tarde… no se, podríamos….- Sasuke no hallaba las palabras indicadas para poder invitarla a salir.

.- Claro que si Sasuke-kun. - cerrando los ojos y con una gran sonrisa demostrándole que ya no hacia falta decir nada y que había entendido el mensaje. – para mi seria un gran placer. Con estas palabras se alejo la chica de cabellos rosados.

Una vez que se hubo ido, Sasuke y Kiba se quedaron pensativos mirando al cielo unos breves minutos, hasta que Kiba rompió el silencio perpetuo que se avecinaba

.- Sasuke el lugar al cual iremos es aquel en el que tú y Naruto lucharon por última vez.- decía esto con un tono interrogativo.- ¿verdad? y ahí fue donde… Shikamaru… Estas últimas palabras salieron de la boca de Kiba un tanto melancólicas y vacías.

.- Si… Decía el moreno con tranquilidad y miraba hacia el cielo como recordando lo que paso en aquella ocasión.

------

Una chica rubia se encontraba en el jardín de su casa regando con una regadera de mano las rosas, la residencia era de doble planta de color blanca, esta estaba delimitada por los lados laterales y el posterior con una barda de concreto pero de forma adornativa tenia el símbolo de la arena recalcado por la parte frontal, en frente tenia un gran portón aproximadamente de dos metros y medio, y esta daba paso a un camino en forma de leve zig-zag decorado con pequeñas piedras, a los lados de dicho camino se encontraba un jardín hermoso con pequeñas aéreas asignadas flores y rosas de las que destacaban unas de color rojo y estas estaban cercadas con un pequeño barandal, la puerta principal era de madera con el kanjí amor tallada en ella. – De pronto diviso una persona algo corpulenta que venia corriendo tranquilamente, agitando un papel que llevaba en su mano como tratando de enseñárselo, dio un salto hasta llegar con la joven de ojos azul cielo y le dio el papel que llevaba, de pronto se escucho como giraban el pomo de la puerta y salía de ella un niño con el pelo largo, algunos mechones caían a su rostro.

.- ¡Chouji-san! – Decía el niño con alegría. - ¿has venido a jugar conmigo?...

.- Lo siento Takeshi-kun, pero hoy no puedo jugar mañana tengo un asunto muy importante. – decía esto mientras que le alborotaba la cabellera y la jounin de la arena leía la carta, al terminarla de leer miro a Chouji preocupada.

.- Chouji… pero yo… eso fue hace mucho tiempo… yo quería olvidar lo que paso en mi aldea. – Decía esto con una voz algo quebrada y angustiada.

.- Sólo es un aviso en tí esta si quieres ir o quedarte, pero creo que deberías ir. – Decía el joven de cabellos encrespados y pequeños espirales en sus mejillas colocándole su mano en el hombro.- Bueno debó irme, mañana pasaré a tu casa para ver tu decisión Temari-san.

.- Temari veía como se iba Chouji mientras miro hacia el cielo recordando una escena que la atormentaba en sueños, el niño la miraba expectante

Mini-flash back 

.- ¡Temari huye! ¡Esto no se puede detener! - Decía un Shikamaru angustiado y lleno de terror como nunca en su vida.

.- ¡Shikamaru… no!...

Fin mini-flash back

Temari se vio interrumpida de sus pensamientos por el niño que le jalaba parte de su falda.

.- ¿Te pasa algo mamá? – preguntaba el niño preocupado

Temari miró al chico y seguido se puso en cuclillas para ponerse a su nivel. – No pasa nada Takeshi – decía esto con una sonrisa en su rostro - Vamos entremos.

------

Naruto estaba recostado en una cama con una sabana blanca cubriéndole de tal forma que solo su rostro se dejaba notar, al lado derecho de la cama había un pequeño mesa-banco y sobre el estaban unas flores rojas envueltas en papel, también se encontraba una gran ventana corredora por el cual se podía observar a un sol ocultándose entre las montañas con un color entre rojizo y anaranjado y unos pájaros como volando hacia este. En el frente de la cama se encontraba una chica pelirrosa sentada en un banquito con las piernas juntas y sus brazos reposando en ellas, al igual que una chica de ojos plateados que se encontraba a lado derecho mirándolo de forma pensativa algo triste, pero a excepción de Sakura ella sostenía una rosa jazmín blanca entre sus delicadas manos.

Sakura miraba detenidamente a Hinata.- _esa mirada_… _Hinata_… _ama a Naruto_…

.- Hinata creo que yo me retiro, ¿te quedas?… preguntaba la pelirrosa a la vez que se ponía en pie de manera expresiva y algo cansada.

.- No, Sakura-san creo que me quedare un poco más, me siento culpable por lo que paso, así que... así que acompañare un poco más a Naruto-kun – le respondía con una sonrisa la Hyuuga.

Una vez que se hubo ido Sakura, Hinata volvía a mirar Naruto – _Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme – _pensaba… se quedo por algunos segundos más en silencio, bajo el rostro mirando a sus manos de forma que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos, hasta que volvió a hablar como si estuviera escuchándolo. – Naruto-kun… yo… deberías pensar que yo soy muy egoísta, pe… pero, yo en verdad quiero estar a tu lado… he visto tu interés por Sakura… yo… yo sé que siempre has estado enamorado de ella, sin embargo… mi corazón se niega a verte con alguien más… por eso cuando vi que Tsunade-samma te abrazaba, mi corazón sintió desfallecer… amarte para mi ya no es suficiente… - en ese momento cerró los ojos y algunas lagrimas cayeron en su rostro.- ¡quiero ser feliz contigo Naruto-kun!... por que yo… por que yo… ¡yo te amo!.- cuando termino de decir estas palabras sintió que rosaban suavemente sus manos, ella sorprendida abrió rápidamente sus ojos tal como eran observo la mano de Naruto y levanto el rostro por unos segundos, para encontrase con la cara del joven rubio con una expresión de alegría en él, pero la vergüenza era demasiado y rápidamente la bajo, entonces Naruto se sentó al borde de la cama, tomo la rosa de sus manos y levanto el rostro de Hinata obligándola a que lo mirase, entonces limpio suavemente las lagrimas que cubrían su rostro, coloco la rosa en su cabello. – Te vez hermosa Hinata… - y en un intento por hacerla entender que comprendía sus sentimientos la beso en la frente para después abrazarla y acercarla a su pecho.- Te entiendo Hinata, perdóname por ser tan ciego todos estos años…

Hinata no soportaba la vergüenza, el solo pensar en que Naruto había escuchado cada palabra que salía de su boca, no pudo soportarlo, por un momento pensó en salir corriendo de la habitación, todo era tan repentino que no supo que hacer. – Lo siento Naruto-kun.

.- Por que te disculpas Hinata, el que debería disculparse soy yo… Decía el rubio. – Durante mucho tiempo estuve ciego... Pero tú me has abierto los ojos, si lo hubiera sabido antes no hubiera pasado una soledad tan amarga y fría… Hinata lo que paso el despacho de la hokage… Bueno yo ver…

.- No…no Naruto-kun yo no sabia que consideraras como tu familia a Tsunade, también discúlpame debí haber tocado, pero como vi la puerta entreabierta pensé…

.- Hinata…- Acaso la Tsunade te dijo…

.- Lo sé todo Naruto-kun, la Godaime además me ha dicho que ellos nunca te van a tener bien vigilado y no vivirían por siempre, pero tampoco sus amigos estarían con él toda la vida y que necesitaban de alguien que lo cuidara… y bueno yo… no se… si tu…

.- No digas nada más Hinata lo comprendo todo.

----

Temari se encontraba en completa oscuridad no podía ver paredes a donde ella mirase y nada con la cual ubicarse, estaba perdida en una oscuridad perpetua pero repentinamente sintió una mano colocarse en su hombro, ante esto la chica de la arena sentía que se desmayaba, pero oyó que decían su nombre, después no supo que paso pero le hizo una pregunta ase ser querido que tenia ante sus ojos

.- Shikamaru… ¿Qué es esto?... preguntaba Temari con cierto temor en sus palabras.

.- Me parece que es sangre, pero escribieron con ella algo ¿Préstame un poco tu linterna? Decía el chico de aretes discretos y mirada penetrante con curiosidad y se alejo un poco para ver que era lo que estaba escrito. El rostro de Temari grito de angustia y terror.

Enseguida se levanto de golpe en la cama agitada y sudando… – Otra vez ese sueño… - quedo en silencio por unos minutos, encendió la lámpara que tenia al lado sobre un mueble y cogió una llaves - Jamás pensé que volvería a ese mundo de violencia y muerte. La joven rubia se puso su ropa ligera y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a salir; Temari salió de su habitación a un pequeño corredor en el cual se encontraban otras tres habitaciones contiguas a esta, en la habitación de a lado dormía su hijo y en la última era de uso exclusivo para el Kasekage, Temari camino un poco para bajar por las escaleras hacia la planta baja, al final de esta a su izquierda se encontraba la cocina, ella giro a su derecha para encontrarse con un largo pasillo contigua a la sala de estar, al final de este se encontraba una gran puerta, Temari caminó hasta ella y se detuvo frente a esta por unos segundos como dudando lo que iba a hacer, tomo las llaves y las introdujo en el pomo de la puerta, cuando abrió el sonido rechinante y resquebrajarte se dejo escuchar. El sótano era el lugar donde la ex-jounin dejó su pasado atrás para comenzar una nueva vida a lado de su hijo. Rápidamente Temari busco el contacto cercano una vez que lo encontró presiono el ¿?????? , el foco parpadeo un par de veces, para que después sacara a relucir unas grandes chispas que iluminaron un poco y posteriormente apagarse.

.- No me sorprende esta habitación tiene cuatro años sin abrirse. – Temari se encamino en busca de una linterna a la cocina, para cuando volvió hecho un vistazo con esta, ahí estaban todas sus armas ninjas había kunais y shurikens oxidados en el suelo en la esquina polvosa y vieja se encontraba un abanico de grandes dimensiones. – Ahí esta…

----

Los ninjas de Konoha se reunían poco a poco en la entrada principal de la aldea, los primeros en llegar fue Sasuke, Neji, y Rock lee; Rock lee tenia su vestimenta de batalla habitual, el color verde que tenia estaba un poco desgastado, pero aun así para el representaba la mejora constante de sus habilidades. Neji al igual que su compañero iba vestido con su propia vestimenta de batalla, ese atuendo blanco en combinación con sus ojos le dan un aspecto de un ninja con habilidades a un alto nivel; aunque a diferencia de estos últimos Sasuke había vuelto a su atavió anterior, la camiseta azul con sus pantaloncillos cortos, era la imagen con la cual se había hecho popular entre las chicas de Konoha.

A lo lejos se veían camino hacia ellos a Shino, Kiba y Hinata, Kiba montaba a Akamaru; Shino nunca había cambiado su atuendo de batalla y Kiba mucho menos, el estilo era el mismo la única diferencia es que el compañero de Akamaru tenia un chaqueta color verde en vez de la clásica negra; Hinata había cambiado un poco su uniforme de batalla, tenia puesto un Cheongsam azul modificado hasta la cintura con mangas cortas y el símbolo de Konoha bordado ellas, así como cerca de su pecho resaltaba el símbolo de el clan Hyuuga con orgullo, el jeans era el mismo que solía utilizar.

.- Nadie más ha llegado… - Decía el chico castaño que se encontraba en el perro ninja a la vez que se bajaba.

.- No hasta ahora no ha llegado nadie pero todavía faltan veinte minutos así que sobra tiempo. – Decía Neji con tranquilidad. – Aunque juraría que no nos vamos a ir exactamente a la hora que no los indico la hokage.

Poco después llego Tenten acompañada de Temari, venían caminando con determinación en especial la chica de ojos verdes, llevaba el pelo suelto, tenia una playera color azul oscuro y un chor-falda dándole la libertad de movimiento deseada, en su espalda traía un abanico algo viejo por el tiempo pero en buenas condiciones; Tenten tenia su habitual uniforme de batalla que la hacían lucir tan atractiva a los ojos de cierto Hyuuga, no le cavia la menor duda que ese cheongsam rosa hasta la cintura y su pantalón algo holgado hasta su tobilleras le hacían resaltar ante el una figura hermosa oculta.

.- vaya que sorpresa Temari-san ¿por qué estas aquí?... – Preguntaba un lee extrañado – tu no estabas reclutada para esta misión.

Todos se le quedaron viendo de forma un tanto curiosa esperando la respuesta de la rubia aunque Sasuke y Neji permanecían apacibles con la mirada baja. – Ayer me llego un aviso de la hokage en la que pedía mi colaboración en esta misión. – daba por aclarada la interrogante que surgió en ellos. – Son todos para irnos ya.

.- No falta solamente Sakura, no tardara en llegar. – decía Sasuke saliendo de sus profundos pensamientos.

No tardo mucho en hacerse presente la susodicha y todos se dispusieron a salir.


End file.
